


To już koszmar czy tylko inna galaktyka?

by vicarious_den



Series: Trzydziestominutówki [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den





	

Dean naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem wylądował tam, gdzie wylądował. Czyli zatrzaśnięty w szafie, w Pokoju Życzeń, ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, którego nie tak subtelnie śledził, gdy ten wymknął się z ich dormitorium. Bał się, że Seamus znowu handluje na lewo Zielonym Duszkiem, a przecież to nie tak, że chłopak powiedziałby mu prawdę, gdyby o to zapytał. Jednak Seamus okazał się mieć inne plany – małą wycieczkę podczas ciszy nocnej po skrywany w Pokoju Życzeń alkohol. Dean naprawdę mógł się tego domyślić.  
  
Może nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby po prostu utkwili w tej cholernej szafce. Dean mógłby umrzeć z głodu i nie musieć doświadczać tego, co rozgrywało się przed jego oczami (bo cholerna szafka oczywiście pozwalała im dokładnie widzieć i, o zgrozo, słyszeć resztę pokoju).  
  
— To już koszmar czy tylko inna galaktyka? — zapytał z bólem, patrząc tępo przed siebie.  
  
— To jest, stary, _hik_ , zupełnie inny wymiar — odparł, czkając, Seamus, i pociągnął spory łyk trzymanej przez siebie whiskey.  
  
Gdy drzwi pokoju ponownie się otworzyły – Dean miał nadzieję na zbawienie. Gdy kilkadziesiąt postaci ubranych w czarne szaty z kapturami przeszło przez próg – Dean modlił się, by nie zaczęły odprawiać na jego oczach czarnomagicznych rytuałów z użyciem kozłów i krwi dziewic. W tej chwili jednak Dean gotów był oddać swoje własne dziewicze ciało, byleby tylko dłużej nie być świadkiem tego, co naprawdę się tutaj działo.  
  
Na twarzach wszystkich Ślizgonów malowała się ta sama determinacja – zarówno w brwiach ściągniętych w skupieniu jak i w oczach uważnie śledzących tekst. Dumnie wypięte piersi ozdobione były plakietkami z błyszczącym napisem: „Weasley jest naszym królem”.  
  
— Bracia! — zakrzyknął uroczyście Draco Malfoy, stojąc na prowizorycznej mównicy z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami. — Zebraliśmy się tu dziś, by połączyć tę oto zwrotkę — poruszył znacząco pergaminem trzymanym w lewej dłoni — z tym oto refrenem — poruszył pergaminem trzymanym w prawej — jakimś zgrabnym beatem.  
  
Seamus parsknął, a Dean zaczął potrząsać głową w niemym proteście.  
  
— Jak wiecie, pozostał tylko tydzień do pierwszego meczu Weasleya — kontynuował dalej Malfoy — więc dopracowanie naszego hymnu jest obecnie sprawą priorytetową Bractwa Pawia.  
  
Ślizgoni jak jeden mąż zaskandowali jakiś dziwny okrzyk, ni to wycie, ni to gwizdanie, ni to świrgolenie. A potem zaczęła się prawdziwa tortura.  
  
— _Weasley jest naszym króóóóleeeeeeeeeeem!_  
  
Dean wyrwał Seamusowi butelkę i szybko przełknął kilka sporych łyków, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Nie było szans, że przetrwa to na trzeźwo.

 


End file.
